


Its Just Tutoring

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, AU College, Could this be considered Angst?, First Kiss, Fluff, Its Just Tutoring Right?, M/M, Schmoop, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is in college and needs help so he goes to the tutoring center where Louis helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Just Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback or Kudos would be awesome!

Niall strolled into the dorm room, throwing his bag onto his bed. Flopping on it he pulled out his English 101 book and flipped it open. Staring at the words nothing was sticking and it was frustrating. Why did they have to read stupid myths such as Medea. Chewing on the pen he had been fiddling with, Niall groaned and rolled onto his back. Staring at the ceiling he knew he should go to the tutoring center yet he didn’t want too because well Louis was there. Louis was good at everything possible and who was so hot yet way out of Niall’s league plus he was straight. He thought over the idea before rolling onto his stomach and just staring at the first page of the story. He needed to write a paper on this myth and yet nothing was coming to mind.

With a sigh he rolled off his bed, snatched up his bag shoving the book in it and walked out his door once more. Arriving at the tutoring center his eyes looked around hoping that someone beside Louis was on staff today but his eyes landed on the blue-eyed boy. Chewing his lip he took a deep breath and walked over to the desk. Approaching it he put on his best smile and cleared his throat speaking, “Uh hey.” He watched Louis look up and with a smile quip, “Hey there. Your Niall right?” Swallowing he nodded his head and Louis added, “I’m Louis how may I help you?” Doing his best not to chew his lip he spoke, “I need help writing a paper on the Myth Medea.” He watched the boy nod then stand speaking, “Well you’re in luck as I’m really good with Myths so come on and follow me.”

Nodding his head he followed Louis back and sat down at the table with him. Soon Louis was reviewing the story with him and surprisingly Niall understood it. As he stared into the boy’s eyes every time he looked up he couldn’t help but feel his heart patter. At last at Louis instruction, Niall pulled out his laptop and started to work on his paper. After an hour or so, Niall yawned and he sighed in relief when Louis spoke, “Lets stop there and we can meet up again if you like and work on it.” Smiling Niall spoke, “I would be eternally grateful if you did help me out.” He saw Louis flash him a smile then as he wrote down his number handing it to Niall, Niall was sure his heart fell out of his chest. He managed to scribble his own number down with shaky hands and handed it to Louis before the two departed.

The next day when Niall was in the middle of his Spanish 01 class, Niall felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out he saw it was a text from Louis offering to stop by when classes were done to help Niall finish his paper. Niall of course texted back in agreement and sent Louis his Dorm name and room number. Excited over the prospect of Louis visiting he barely paid attention to the rest of class and as it ended hurried off to his dorm.

He had just managed finishing tidying up his dorm when a knock came. Opening the door he smiled at Louis and spoke, “Hey thanks for helping me again this afternoon.” He saw Louis shrug and step into the room responding, “Its no problem, I like helping out students in need.” Shutting the door he was going to offer they sit at his computer desk but found Louis was already seated on his bed. Crawling up beside the boy, Niall grabbed his laptop, book and notebook opening everything. They worked for a good hour and a half and the whole time Niall was aware of how close Louis was. It seemed the boy was inching closer to him instead of farther away.

Finally Niall saw the time and with a frown asked, “Do you mind if we stop? I have to work on some other homework.” He saw Louis was about to offer to help but Niall smiled and spoke, “I understand my Spanish homework luckily but thanks for the help.” He watched Louis almost sadly climbed off the bed gathering his stuff and as he was about to walk out the door turn asking, “Hey I can come help you again tomorrow.” Niall nodded his head eagerly and quipped, “I would like that.” He watched Louis walk out the door and fell back onto his bed wondering if possibly Louis actually liked him. Chewing his lip he shook the thought from his mind and sat up grabbing his Spanish books.

The next day Niall wasn’t too shocked to find Louis leaning against his door as he came back from his Western Civ class. They had texted earlier agreeing to meet up at Niall’s once more and Niall eagerly allowed the boy into his room. Once again they settled onto the bed and Louis watched as Niall typed, bouncing ideas off of the boy every once in awhile. Finally at last Niall sighed closing his laptop and falling back onto his bed remarking, “At last it is finished and all thanks to you Lou.” He looked at the boy flashing him a smile and he saw as something crossed across the boys face.

Before he could even register what was happening Louis had pressed his lips against Niall’s then broke it with a look of terror in his face. Niall watched as Louis began to look his cool stammering, “I am so sorry Niall. I didn’t mean to do that its just you looked so cute and well I’m so sorry since I know your straight and all.” At the straight comment Niall laughed and quipped, “Actually I’m not but I thought you were.” He saw Louis take in the words he spoke then utter, “So you mean your gay then?” Nodding his head Niall added, “And I find you quite cute too.” He saw Louis blush and Niall reached up grabbing the boy’s shirt pulling him down until their lips met in a kiss. As it broke once more Niall asked, “So do you usually help a student out three days in a row and in their dorm room?” He watched Louis blush and shake his head no speaking, “No, but I just couldn’t help but want to be around you.” This time it was Niall who blushed but soon their lips collided once more.


End file.
